1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for measuring the scattering parameters (S-parameters) of an adapter, in particular, to a method for measuring the S-parameters of an adapter with a network analyzer.
2. Description of Related Art
As the operation frequency of the electronic circuitry becoming increasingly high, the complexities of the characteristics associated with the electronics components increase. Furthermore the inductance and the capacitance associated with routing or parasitic effects of components become prominent along with the increasing of the operating frequency. In practice, the characteristics of electronic components below the very high frequency (VHS, 30-300 MHz) may be obtained via the multimeter. However, the characteristics of the electronic components at higher operating frequency must be obtained using high frequency measuring instruments.
The most commonly used high frequency measuring instrument is the network analyzer, which may be used for measuring the scattering parameters (S-parameters) of the electronic components or the device under tests (DUTs). The network analyzer may analyze the characteristics of the DUTs through measuring the S-parameters (including the reflected coefficient and the transmitted coefficient) of the DUTs at various frequencies. In general, the most commonly seen network analyzer is the Vector Network Analyzer (VNA).
When performing high frequency circuit measurements, usage of various types of adapters are often required, in which these adapters are used for connecting connectors of different standards, for example N-type to 3.5 mm, 3.5 mm to 2.4 mm, or ground signal ground (GSG) of wafer measurement to 3.5 mm. Since these adapters with two-connector-end having different standards, two sets of calibration kits for Short, Open and Load as well as a standard adapter calibration kit with different connector standards are thereby required to perform two-port calibration. However, the Thru calibration kit with two different standards is very expensive and further the higher the applicable frequency, the higher the associated cost.